Bulgy (episode)
Bulgy is the twenty-third episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Bully for Mr. Conductor. Plot A special holiday is being celebrated and many visitors are traveling on Duck's Branch Line. At Tidmouth, Duck meets a double-decker bus, who threatens that one day rails will be ripped up. Duck warns Oliver, who takes his threat with a pinch of salt and nicknames the bus "Bulgy". But later, Oliver becomes concerned when another bus comes to help Bulgy. Then the two Great Western engines see Bulgy pretending to be a railway bus and are furious. Duck chases after him and finds Bulgy stuck under a bridge. Duck cautiously crosses the bridge and takes Bulgy's passengers home, but Bulgy never learns sense. And when no one believes him anymore, he is turned into a henhouse. Characters * Duck * Oliver * Bulgy * Bertie (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Bulgy's friend (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Haultraugh * Mountain Village * Bulgy's Bridge * The Lighthouse Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * Exactly what holiday, that is being celebrated, is not revealed. In fact, a banner in the background of one shot reads "Special Holiday". * The brand of Bulgy's tires is Dunlop. * In Norway, this episode is titled "Bulgy the Bus". In Japan, this episode is called "Bulgy the Double Decker Bus". Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Duck is seen crossing a bridge. Later in the episode, Bulgy is seen crossing the same bridge. * Throughout this episode, Oliver has Edward's whistle sound and Percy has James' whistle sound. * When Oliver leaves the station the roofs of his coaches are dented. * When Duck first meets Bulgy, his ANTI-RAILWAY sign is on his right-hand side, and the RAILWAY BUS sign is on his left. But when Bulgy steals Duck's passengers, the signs have swapped sides. * The AEC Bridgemaster, Bulgy's basis, is 14 feet 4½ inches high, but the sign above Bulgy's Bridge shows a clearance of 14 feet 9 inches. So either the bridge was measured incorrectly or that, if Bulgy were his proper height, he would have made it under the bridge. * At the end of this episode, there should have been two platforms between the three tracks so that the passengers could transfer from Duck's train. * Oliver tells Duck that only he calls the bus "Bulgy", but when Duck is talking with Bulgy at Tidmouth Station, the name "Bulgy" can be clearly seen placed on the bus' left side. * In the US, this episode aired before Escape, so the viewers would not know who Oliver is. Gallery File:Bulgy(episode)titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Bulgy(episode)restoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:BulgySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png|Deleted scene File:Bulgy(episode)1.png|Bertie File:Bulgy(episode)2.png|Bulgy File:Bulgy(episode)3.png File:Bulgy(episode)5.png File:Bulgy(episode)6.png|Duck and Bulgy File:Bulgy(episode)7.png|Duck and Oliver File:Bulgy(episode)8.png File:Bulgy9.jpg File:Bulgy(episode)10.png File:Bulgy(episode)11.png File:Bulgy(episode)12.png File:Bulgy(episode)14.png File:Bulgy(episode)15.jpg|Duck and Thomas File:Bulgy(episode)16.png File:Bulgy(episode)17.png File:Bulgy(episode)18.png File:Bulgy(episode)19.png File:Bulgy(episode)20.png File:Bulgy(episode)21.png File:Bulgy(episode)22.png File:Bulgy(episode)23.png File:Bulgy(episode)24.png File:Bulgy(episode)25.png File:Bulgy(episode)26.png File:Bulgy(episode)27.png File:Bulgy(episode)28.png File:Bulgy(episode)29.png File:Bulgy(episode)30.png File:Bulgy(episode)31.png File:Bulgy(episode)32.png File:Bulgy(episode)33.png File:Bulgy(episode)34.png File:Bulgy(episode)35.png File:Bulgy(episode)36.png File:Bulgy(episode)37.png File:Bulgy(episode)38.png File:Bulgy(episode)39.png File:Bulgy(episode)40.png File:Bulgy(episode)41.png File:Bulgy(episode)42.png File:Bulgy(episode)43.png File:Bulgy(episode)44.png File:Bulgy(episode)45.png File:Bulgy(episode)46.png|Jem Cole and Farmer Trotter File:Bulgy(episode)47.png|Lady Hatt and Jeremiah Jobling File:Bulgy(episode)48.png File:Bulgy(episode)49.png File:Bulgy(episode)50.png File:Bulgy(episode)51.png File:Bulgy(episode)52.png|The hens File:Bulgy(episode)53.png File:Bulgy(episode)54.jpg Episode File:Bulgy - British Narration|UK narration File:Bulgy - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes